Palace of my Queen
by ItalianLink
Summary: Kingdom AU, Main pairing GerIta. Series of short stories about life in Ludwig's kingdom. Story genres will vary. Other pairings may be included. Big thank you to littlesnowycookies for idea help and the story's title! You may request a story if you would like!
1. About

**Before you read, I would like to clarify a few things to avoid any confusion. Thanks!**

**UPDATE: Smut has been removed. If you would like for there to be a separate series made specially for the smut in Palace of My Queen to continue, LET ME KNOW! Otherwise I'm not going to bother with it and I will focus on the main series which is now rated K. Thank you!**

* * *

**About:**

There is no main plot.

I would like to state that you don't have to read every single one of these short stories, so don't feel bad for skipping ahead if you come across one you do not want to read. The genre and tone of different shorts will vary greatly. The mood for one may be humor, while another may have a dark or angsty feel. Not every story will have a pairing. I understand not everyone likes this and not everyone ships my ships, so like I said before, you don't have to read them all.

Some will just be humor. Some may go into detail about things that have happened in the past in this imaginary world. Like I said before, it is up to you whether you read them or not.

Some side stories will be split into separate parts that will be not be posted immediately. There may be a few one-shots between parts of a two-or-three-shot.

Although the setting is in a kingdom, not everyone will act or speak to one another as though they are in one. There will be people in different positions. There will be kings, royal knights, squires, etc., but this is a _fantasy fic_, so don't expect people to behave like they would in a _real_ kingdom during medival times. The mood will generally be friendly and rather informal instead of feudal, cruel, and strict. There will be no intense violence like there was in the Middle Ages because I want these to be enjoyable to read.

At the beginning of each story I will include the rating, genre, and, _if it applies_, pairing of the story. If you do not want to read it, feel free to skip ahead.

You can make requests for shorts if you would like, but please know that I can't write every one.

* * *

**If along the way I feel the need to clarify anything else, I will update this chapter, so it would be smart to skim through it every now and then to make sure you haven't missed anything. Thanks for reading! It'll be up and running soon!**


	2. Witch's Brew - First Part

**A young Bad Touch Trio adventure.**

**Rated K, ****No pairings or smut.**

**Germany is too young to remember this. This was back when his father, Germania, was king and the bad-touch-boys were young enough to be elementary schoolers if these were modern times.**

**J'ai si faim - I'm so hungry**

**Vati - Daddy**

**I do not own Hetalia or any characters used in this story**

* * *

**Witch's Brew - Part 1**

* * *

_*Grumble*_

Little Francis tossed and turned under his scarlet bed sheets, trying to comfort his growling tummy. He whined when it grumbled again and again, each time growing louder than the last.

_J'ai si faim.. _He thought to himself, squeezing his eyes shut and curling into a ball. He wished he'd had enough time to eat that evening, but he was so busy preparing food for King Germania's guest. Although he was very young, his cooking skills had landed him the position of apprentice royal chef, and he couldn't let His Highness down. By the time the king's Roman guest had a full stomach it was much too late for Francis and the rest of the kitchen staff to prepare any food for themselves.

Finally giving up on ignoring his stomach, the boy kicked off his sheets and made his way to the door, quietly slipping out of his room. He tiptoed through the large castle halls, being careful not to wake the other sleeping servants. Sneaking past room after room, he made his way to the kitchen all the way at the end of the hall.

The sound of shuffling pounded his eardrum when he approached and fear struck a cord inside him when he realized kitchen door was ajar. The pale moonlight shone through the grand windows and cast shadows that seemed to dance from inside the room.

_Crash!_

Francis shrieked and took off when the shadow knocked over a bowl. He ran through the halls as fast as he could, little legs taking him to the right wing of the castle where the royal knights slept.

* * *

A timid knock landed on little Gilbert's bedroom door. He rubbed his red eyes sleepily, slowly floating into consciousness when he sound appeared again. He kicked off his pale sheets, and wearing nothing but grey undergarments, opened the door to reveal his trembling friend.

"Oi, Francis," He said, yawning and still half asleep. "What are you doing on this side of the castle?"

"You h-have to come q-quickly, Gilbert!" The blonde said with a heavy accent, gripping the albino's arm in fear. "There is something in the kitchen! I think it's a _monster!"_

Gilbert gulped at the word, but quickly regained his fearless composure.

"Kesesesese!" He laughed haughtily as though the boy was being absurd. "A monster you say? No matter!" He ran back inside his room and retrieved his wooden sword and shield. All the knight trainees had them, but Gilbert liked to pretend his were special. He had even hand-painted a big black cross on his shield, just like one of his father's royal knights. "This sounds like a job for a royal knight!" He exclaimed, thrusting his sword into the air.

"But Gilbert, I thought you were only in train-"

"Shut up, Francis! Just show me the monster!"

Grumbling, Gil followed Francis through the halls, both being careful to not make a sound.

The kitchen door creaked open as two little heads peeked inside. There was no one there, but Francis's heart nearly stopped at the state of the room. The cabinets had been emptied, their doors hanging wide open. The pantry had been ransacked and food was splattered and strewn all over the floor. A once-standing step ladder was knocked on its side and nearby a large pot sat upside-down on the floor.

_"Sacré bleu!" _Francis cried dramatically, "What happened in here?" He mourned while Gilbert scoped the premesis in search of clues.

"Ah-hah!" He said when he noticed an oddly long ladle on the floor. "Francis, look what the awesome me has found!" he held it up for the blonde to see. Francis sniveled a bit, wiping his nose with his handy pink handkerchief.

"Hey that's weird. That's not one of our ladles.." He sniffled. "It's so ugly! The royal chefs would never use something as hideous as that!" He picked up a silver ladle from the other side of the room, holding it up to compare the two.

"That's just what I was thinking!" Gilbert mentally patted himself on the back. "This ones all long and black and crooked, but my vati's utensils are all regular-sized, shiny, and silver!" He cupped a hand under his chin and his brow crinkled in thought. "We need to find someone who knows where this thing might've come from.." His eyes lit up as he snapped his fingers together. "And I know just the guy for the job!"

The boys decided to sleep in Gilbert's room that night, and the next morning got up bright and early to set out on their adventure. Shield and sword sheathed, Gilbert led the way out of the castle with the strange ladle in tow. Francis followed close behind with a pouch of snacks he'd managed to salvage from the kitchen tied around his waist. Together they headed for the blacksmith's hut in search of their brunette friend.

"Toni! Are you here?" Francis said when they arrived.

"Over here, amigos!" Antonio waved to his friends from his station by the anvil, pounding away at a slab of metal he intended to turn to a sword. Like Francis, young Antonio's talent had landed him a spot as an apprentice, and he spent most of his days practicing welding and working in the kingdom's armoury.

Gilbert and Francis approached their green-eyed friend, holding up the ladle for him to see.

"We need some information," Gilbert said in his detective voice. "What can you tell us about this ladle?" Antonio looked curiously at the crooked spoon.

"Well I can tell you whoever made it didn't do a very good job!" He laughed musically before growing serious again– at least as serious as a bubbly spaniard could be. He scrutinized it for a moment and nodded his head. "It's made of wrought iron." He concluded. "And it looks pretty raw," he added before shrugging it off and returning to work.

"We don't care what it's made of, dummkopf!" The albino boy said impatiently. Antonio looked surprised by this.

"You don't?"

"No!"

"Then what did you want to know about it?"

"We want to know where it came from!"

The blonde and the grey-haired albino explained to their friend what took place the night before. By the time they were finished, Antonio's eyes were wide as saucers.

"¡Aye Dios mio!" Antonio exclaimed. What are you going to do?"

Gilbert looked puzzled.

"What do you mean, 'what are we going to do'? It's gone, remember?"

"Amigos, do you know what that ladle is used for?"

"For making soup of course.." Francis said hesitantly. "..right?"

"Not soup," Antonio said gravely. "Brew. _Witches_ brew. And do you know what witches make brew out of? _People. Just like you and me._" The other boys gulped. "That witch may be gone for _now, _my friends, but what makes you so sure it won't come _back?"_

Now their eyes were wider than Antonio's. Francis panicked and turned to his pale friend, hands once again gripping the boy's sleeve in fear.

"What are we going to do, Gil? It's a witch! We can't let that thing come back to the castle! What if it gets one of _us!?"_

Francis buried his face in his bewildered friend's shoulder.

"Amigos, there's only one thing you can do!" Antonio said. "You've gotta catch that witch before it catches you"

"N-no..!" Gilbert said holding onto Francis and growing paler by the second. Toni nodded his head grimly.

"Sí. It's what you must do. But don't worry! I'll help you!"

"You will!?"

"Of course! I know all about hunting witches!" Antonio replied, puffing out his chest in pride. "My mother reads to me about it every night. I've heard _all_ the stories!" Gilbert felt sheepish and tried to hide his own growning fear.

"But.. aren't you.. you know.. _scared?"_

Antonio smiled.

"There is no need for fear! There are _three_ of us and only _one_ witch, so we've got the advantage. That witch is as good as beat!"

Gilbert felt his courage return with the spaniard's soothing words.

"Hear that, Francis?" He said stroking the blonde's hair comfortingly. "There's no need to be afraid! We'll protect each other, just like the royal knights would!"

Francis calmed down and lifted his head off of Gilbert's shoulder. He smiled weakly and gave a small nod.

"It's settled, then!" Gilbert said enthusiastically. "Tonight, we take down the evil witch and save the kingdom from destruction!" They cheered together and went on their way to prepare for battle.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! (If you want)**


	3. Witch's Brew - Final Part

**Witch's Brew - Last Part**

* * *

Moonlight filled the empty halls as the three boys crept through the castle. Little Gilbert lead the way, wooden sword in hand and shield held defensively in front of him. He decided that no matter how scared he may feel, he would do everything in his power to protect his friends. He stiffened up and as they approached the kitchen. They heard shuffling and the sound of dishes clattering as though the witch was in search of something important. Gilbert gulped heavily trying to contain his fear as he put his hand on the door.

_Slam!_

The boys bolted into the dark room startling the shadowy figure. It leapt in the air and scurried towards the back door, but not before Antonio ran straight into its path. It whimpered and spun in the other direction, this time getting cut off by a trembling Francis wielding only a stick for defense. The equally frightened shadow fled him and in one last desperate attempt to escape, ran straight into the kitchen pantry. The boys hastened to shut its door successfully trapping the witch inside.

Arthur panicked when the door slamed wide open and three dark figures entered the kitchen. He tried to escape but was trapped at every turn. Who were these people? What did they want with him? Arthur knew he shouldn't have come here at night, but he was always so busy during the day and he needed ingredients for His Majesy's healing potion. Baby Ludwig's nasty cold wasn't going to heal itself, after all! Still, he wished he'd come during the day. It was hard to see in the dark and as young as he was, carrying a lit torch was out of the question. He nearly screamed when a door slammed behind him yanking him out of his thoughts and making him realize the fatal error he'd made. His little heart raced and he turned and banged on the door, hoping his captors would have a change in heart. "Hey!" he squeaked. "Let me out!" He banged on the door some more only to be greeted by triumphant laughter and cheering.

"Kesesesese! That's what you get for messing with meines Vaters kingdom, evil witch!"

Arthur ceased his banging immediately and felt his face grow hot and red. "I beg your _pardon!?" _He nearly shouted clenching his fists and glaring daggers through the door. Arthur was a lot of things. He was demanding. He was picky. He was stuck-up, and on occasion, he was downright _rude_. But he was _not,_ in _any_ way, a _witch_.

"I am _not_ a _**witch**__!"_ he screeched.

"Don't try to fool us, Witch! We know all about your plans to destroy the kingdom with your evil ugly ladle!" Arthur made a face of pure disgust.

"So _you're_ the ones who took my ladle!? Open this door _this instant _you _thieves!"_

"Oi! Just who are you calling thieves!? You're the one who steals our food and wants to make us into soup! We won't be a part of your witch's brew!"

"Witch's brew!?" Arthur had never heard anything so insulting in his life. "How_ dare_ you call my potions that!"

"Potions?" This time a voice with a heavy Spanish accent spoke. "Wait a minute.. isn't that what alchemists make?"

"Of course it is!"

"But.. Aren't you a witch?"

"For the last time, _no!_ I am _not a witch! _And I would _like_ _it_ if you would kindly _stop_ referring to me as that!" Arthur huffed, fed up with their ill treatment of him. "Now if you _please, _I have a very important _healing potion _to make for His _Highness_, and the _lot_ of youare _holding me up."_

The boys looked at each other as realization dawned upon them. Gilbert distinctly remembered his father telling him he'd hired a young potion maker for his sick little brother, _and _he remembered bragging about how cool it was to his friends. Slowly they opened the pantry door to reveal a _very_ angry boy in a long black cloak who seemed to be just about their age. The boys were in awe of the size of his eyebrows and the piercing emerald of his eyes eyes that seemed to glow like the moonlight.

"_Thank you,"_ the boy spat sarcastically before shoving his way past the three and strutting out the door, arms crossed and nose in the air. The boys stood in sheepish silence.

"No matter what happens," Gilbert said turning to his friends. _"Don't tell Vater."_

* * *

"Gilbert?"

"Yes, Vati?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?"

Silence.

The king eyed his eldest son knowingly, but young Gilbert stared at the plate in front of him twiddling his thumbs nervously and avoiding his father's gaze.

"Gilbert," Germania repeated awaiting a response.

"..No, Vati."

Little Francis could feel the tension as he timidly poured more beer for the king and returned to his post by the door. King Germania let out a tired sigh.

"Arthur, come in here," he ordered and Gilbert's red eyes widened when the angry little magician entered the dining hall. Arthur took a place standing next to the king glaring daggers at the pouting albino now busily playing with his food. Baby Ludwig watched in silence from his high chair with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Gilbert," Germania tried again, "Would you like to explain what happened?" Gilbert only stared harder at his food, face beginning to burn in shame.

"Francis." The blonde startled when the king called his name.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" he hastily replied.

"Are you going to tell me just what happened in my kitchen last night?" Francis panicked when his friend glared at him from his seat, but he decided to come clean. Gilbert's menacing red eyes were scary, but the look on Germania's face was _much_ scarier.

"It was an accident, Your Highness!" he gave in. "We thought he was a witch!"

"A witch?" Francis nodded and Gilbert rolled his eyes bitterly looking back at his plate.

"Yes, Sir!" Francis explained, "We thought he wanted to eat us!"

Gilbert snapped. "We had to protect the castle!" he stressed, searching for understanding in his father's eyes. Germania's face softened and a tiny smile tugged at the corner of his lips. His son may have been a pain at times, but he had a warrior's heart.

"Boys, I understand you wanted to protect the castle, and I appreciate the valiant effort," he sighed heavily, "but next time there is a problem, bring it to me so we can sort it out together and avoid these kinds of misunderstandings." He felt a twinge of pity at the ashamed look on Gilbert's face, but he knew this was something the boys would have to learn.

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Yes, Vater."

"Good. Make sure Antonio knows it too. Now, I think you owe Arthur an apology." The green-eyed boy smirked triumphantly at these words.

"Sorry, Arthur," Francis said in defeat. Gilbert played with his steamed broccoli.

"Gilbert." Germania said, eyeing the silent boy expectantly. Gilbert rolled his eyes dramatically, facing away from Arthur.

_"Sorry."_ He pouted stubbornly as Arthur smiled and bowed to the king, thanking him smugly and turning to leave. But as he passed the boys and exited the room, a low mumble floated to his ear. "Stupid witch."

He could practically hear the smirk in Gilbert's voice and Francis quickly shut the door behind him leaving him to fume on his own. Gilbert's victory was short lived however, because his father heard his comment and proceeded to spank him and ground him for a week.

**End**

* * *

***sigh* When will Gilbert learn?=P Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Ball - Before

**The Ball - Before**

Romance

Gerita

Rated K

* * *

Feliciano could barely contain his excitement. In just a few hours, the newlywed's ball would begin and he would dance with Ludwig for the very first time. He giggled excitedly just thinking about it and of all the night would hold.

"Oh, Feli you're too cute! Are you excited about the ball?" Elizaveta asked, pausing from her work on his soft hair. She smiled at the boy in the silver vanity mirror.

"Sí! I can't wait! Just think of how pretty everyone will look! And Ludwig.." His face turned a faint pink thinking about his handsom husband the king. "I just know he'll look stunning!" Elizaveta laughed and put down her comb, helping the boy out of his chair and pulling him to the center of the room.

"Wait here," she said leaving to find a proper dress. Feliciano sat at the edge of the bed in his temporary room awaiting her return.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ludwig was having trouble deciding what to wear. _Verdammt.._ He thought, looking in his full-body mirror for the umpteenth time that evening. _This will never do! It has to be perfect..!_ He reached to unbutton the suit when he heard rapping on his chamber door.

"Oi! West! Lemme in!" His older brother called, obviously not at all concerned with his desire for privacy. Knowing it was useless to try and argue, Ludwig unlocked the door only for it to swing open, nearly knocking him off of his feet. Oblivious to his brother's near-death experience, Gilbert waltzed in with his usual smirk. Slamming the door behind him, he inspected his brother's clothes. Ludwig could feel his face heat up under the scrutinous gaze and struggled to keep his composure. For what felt like eternity Gilbert circled him, occasionally giving small nods of approval. Ludwig's patience was wearing thin.

"_Well?_"

The albino stopped and looked him in the eye.

"It looks good."

Ludwig was caught by surprise.

"You really think so?"

Gilbert nodded.

"But.. Don't you think it's kind of plain?"

Gilbert shook his head. Ludwig still wasn't convinced.

"Surely there must be something better.."

Again, Gilbert shook his head.

"Maybe we can stop by the market.. There's still time, I think.. We could find something new.. and.. exciting! That's what he likes, right? I need something exciting! It has to be per-"

"West," Gilbert cut off his rant. Ludwig snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his brother, blue eyes revealing the nervous feeling he couldn't seem to shake. Gilbert calmly put his hands on his little brothers shoulders, smiling at him genuinely. Pride welled in his chest as he looked up at the man before him. Ludwig had grown up to be a fine man. He was strong, yet gentle, discerning and just in spite of all the trials their life had faced, and Gilbert could not have been more proud of his little brother.

"Bruder," Gilbert began again and looked him straight in the eye nearly choking on his own emotions. He swallowed to force them down, not wanting to look 'unmanly'. "You could show up in brand new robes. You could wear nothing but a barrel. Hell, you could come to the ball completely naked if you really wanted. But you know what? It wouldn't matter." He almost laughed at his brother's surprised expression. "Do you want to know what will catch Feli's attention? Do you want to know what Feli likes?"

Ludwig hesitated, then nodded eagerly. Gilbert tightened his grip on the blonde's arms, making sure his words were heard.

"Feliciano likes _you. _Scratch that, he _loves_ you. He wouldn't have agreed to marry you if he didn't. So stop your fussing, stop worrying about 'does Feli like this' and 'will this be perfect for Feli', because the fact is, no matter what you're wearing, _you're _perfect for him. Not your clothes, _You_. And he will love you no matter what."

Slowly, Gilbert felt the tightly-wound man relax in his arms. Ludwig nodded slowly, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"..You're right," he said giving in. He knew that no matter what he did, Feliciano would be happy because it was _him _doing it. A small smile graced his lips thinking about his perfect bride and Gilbert patted him heavily on the back.

"Of course I am!" The eldest said laughing boisterously. "Now lets get going! We still have to pick an outfit for me! Kesesesesese!" He laughed his way out of the room and Ludwig followed not far behind.

**To be continued..**

* * *

**As usual, thanks for reading guys! Don't forget you can request a story if you want and reviews are very much appreciated=)**


	5. Lovino - First Part

**Hey guys, sorry about all the changing around and taking forever to post and stuff. Life's been crazy lately. Anyways in case you didn't know, I took the smut out of this story because I want this to be enjoyable to read and suitable for all audiences. Honestly, putting a R-18 fic right next to a K fic makes me really uncomfortable. If you ****would like for there to be a separate series made specially where the smut in Palace of My Queen can continue, LET ME KNOW! Otherwise I'm not going to bother with it and I will focus on the main series**. Thanks for understanding and sticking around. You guys are awesome!^^

* * *

**Lovino**

**Rated T for Lovino's word choice**

**Part 1**

Ludwig quietly opened the large wooden doors and slipped inside his bedchambers. Sunlight shone through the windows' silky curtains, streaming across the room and landing on his happily humming spouse. The distracted brunette facing away from the door sat cross-legged on top of scarlet bedcovers. Humming a pretty tune, he focuses on the sketchbook in his lap and was unaware of Ludwig's entrance. "Feliciano, can I talk to you?" The king's bride looked up from his drawing, turning to face his husband with a curious gaze.

"Hello, Ludwig!" His face lit up with a smile upon seeing the blonde, unaware of his obvious discomfort. "What do you want to talk about?" Ludwig hesitated, unsure of how to approach the topic. His lover watched him from his seat on their bed, bright and wondering eyes fixed on the man before him. Ludwig couldn't help but tug at his collar, feeling even more uneasy than before.

"Well.." he tried to avoid eye contact, but the quaint boy's honey gaze only drew him in more. "It's, er.." Guilt washed over him and he let out a defeated sigh. He tore his gaze from the boy. "It's about your brother."

Feliciano's smile faultered and his demeanor immediately changed when he realized where Ludwig may be headed. "I'm so sorry, Ludwig!" He cried, abondoning his sewing to talk with his hands. "I know he can be a meanie sometimes but please don't throw him out into the streets! You don't understand, he has nowhere to go!" Feliciano seemed to grow frantic and his eyes grew glossy with tears threatening to fall down his rosy cheeks. The blonde stumbled a bit when the boy ran to him, but quickly planted his feet firmly to the ground securing himself and the boy who now clung to him tightly with one last final plea. "Please, Ludwig!" he wailed, "We're the only ones he has!" He finished with burying his face into Ludwig's chest, begging him to spare his nuisance of a brother. Ludwig panicked and scrambled to try and calm him. He guided him to the bed and sat with him on its edge, whispering softly in his ear and and stroking his hair.

"Shh," he hushed using his thumbs to wipe his cheek. "It's okay, Feliciano. I'm not going to kick anyone out." He felt a twinge of guilt when the boy continued to weep, not seeming at all convinced. "It was nothing." he continued, "Really, everything is fine. Please don't worry, Dear." He decided he'd forget the whole situation if meant his lover would smile again. "Lovino can stay here, Feliciano. For you, I promise I won't kick him out. Now please, stop your crying. I hate to see you like this.." His whispers cracked in honesty and Feliciano slowly quieted while Ludwig rubbed soothing circles along his back.

"You mean it?" He asked sniffling a bit and gazing hopefully into Ludwig's blue eyes.

"I mean it." Ludwig pulled out his pocket handkerchief and gently wiped the boys eyes, still holding him lovingly in his arms. Feliciano relaxed and wrapped his arms around the larger man's neck, pulling him into a tender kiss.

"Thank you, Ludwig." His lips formed a grateful smile nearly making Ludwig forget why he'd been crying in the first place. "I love you!" Ludwig sighed half-relieved but still distressed that they hadn't been able to solve the problem. He pondered how they _could _solve it together when Feliciano reacted so strongly to him merely bringing it up. He distractedly ran his hands through the boy's soft hair.

_Perhaps it would be best not to involve Feliciano, _he thought. _It's not worth making him upset over.. _He gazed down once more at the purring boy. The man he'd sworn to always love, and do everything in his power to protect him from hurt or pain. _I'll settle this myself. _He concluded. _Feliciano does not need to know._ He protectively pulled him in closer to himself.

"I love you too, Feliciano," he said planting a kiss on his forehead.

_I'll just deal with Lovino on my own._

* * *

Lovino entered Ludwig's study to find the man already waiting and seated behind his desk with his palms were clasped on top of it. He nodded at the boy in greeting and guestered towards the two chairs set up to face him. Lovino shuffled into a seat, staring wide-eyes at the man as though he could erupt at any moment. Truthfully, he was still rather shaken from when the man confronted him earlier, demanding he be in his office at precisely six o'clock. He wasn't sure why he'd been called there. It wasn't like he'd _killed _anybody, he'd only _threatened_ to.

_That's not important!_ Lovino defended himself in his head. _The blonde had it coming! He was holding Feliciano's hand! Showing him off like he was some kind of prize! Acting like he _owned_ MY Fratellino! What did he expect? Flowers!?_ Lovino swallowed heavily under the sick bastard's cold blue stare, finding it harder and harder to convince himself he was innocent. He briefly wondered if he'd gone too far with the threats this time, even if the man deserved it.

Ludwig kept a stern face but pitied the poor boy who looked like he might wet his pants. He hadn't meant to sound so forceful before, he'd just gotten so sick of the boy's nasty attitude. His laziness in general annoyed him too, but being married to Feliciano, Ludwig was used to that by now. Still, he needed to do something about him. He couldn't allow this type of behavior in his castle any longer and if Lovino wanted to stay, they were going to have to work something out.

"Lovino," he began. The man snapped upright in his chair, eyes attentive and slightly wide. Ludwig covered a pitying snicker by clearing his throat. "It has come to my attention that there has been a serious.." he paused and twiddled with his thumbs, racking his mind for the right words to use, ".._lack_ of contribution to the well being of this castle." Lovino's brow furrowed clearly having a hard time understanding what the man could be getting at. Ludwig continued further. "Specifically from you." At this, the boy's eyebrows raised and he put two and two together.

"Just wait one second.. Are you calling me _lazy?"_

_Well.. when you put it that way.._ Ludwig thought, then shook his head. "I didn't say you were lazy, Lovino. I'm sure if you were to put in some effort—"

"You got some nerve, you filthy brother-stealing German!" Lovino's face formed a nasty scowl and he stood up from his chair. Two minutes in and Ludwig was already forming a headache. "Oh, that's it!" Lovino attempted to square up to the seated man at least twice his size. "You'd better prepare for the beating of your life, Asshole! I'll teach you not to mess with me.." The boy reached inside his jacket, not scaring Ludwig in the slightest as he felt around for a weapon. "You think just because you're German you can take my brother's innocence and get away with it, huh?" Lovino grumbled, "Well you'd better believe you've got another thing coming, you good-for-nothing–" he gasped when he found his jacket pockets empty.

"M-my throwing tomatoes!" he squealed, "Where did the go!?" Ludwig watched him in disbelief while he searched his being for the missing items. Lovino ceased his frantic searching and turned to glare at the king, looking even angrier than before. "Where did you put my throwing tomatoes, you bastard!?"

"W-what?" Ludwig was taken aback. When did their conversation turn to this?

"Don't _"what"_ me!" Lovino pouted and pointed his finger accusingly. "I know you took them! This is just like one of your kind.."

"Why is it always like this with you!?" Ludwig said growing restless.

"No matter." Lovino said waving his hand dismissively as he sat back down in his chair. "What is it you want, eh?" He said crossing his arms. "Make it fast. I don't have all day."

Ludwig fought the urge to strangle the boy with an irritated sigh. As much as he wanted to teach the kid a lesson, he couldn't. It would hurt Feliciano and he'd promised never to do that. Instead, he'd have to deal with Lovino without Feliciano finding out. "Lovino, I'm will not argue with you anymore." he said firmly. "For the past year since you moved in, you have caused nothing but trouble."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lovino countered stubbornly. Ludwig nearly sputtered, slowly losing his composure.

"What do you mean, you don't know what I'm talking about? The moment you arrived here you attempted to bribe the carriage driver into running me over! With _my money!_ Everytime I leave the castle for work you trash my room and try to force Feliciano to leave me! Last week you broke one of the statues in the courtyard that my Vati left for me!" Ludwig was doing something he never did. Ludwig was going into hysterics. "You ransack Feliciano's garden every time there's a harvest and never leave a single tomato! You're not the only one who likes tomatoes, you know! Feliciano cries every time and one of my knights is having _withdrawals!_ Every day you You sit around the castle, never lifting a _finger_ and you have the _nerve_ to insult me? As if I'm not the the one paying for your every need and wish! For the love of Gott, every time you see me you kick me in _both shins!_ Do you have any _idea_ how much that _hurts!?"_

"Is that all?" Lovino scoffed. "I thought the German people were supposed to he tough." Nothing was getting across to him. Ludwig was at his wit's end. "What's your po–"

_Slam!_

Ludwig's fist silenced him when he brought it down on the desk.

"My POINT," Ludwig's voice boomed with authority, "is that you have _crossed the line_ and I am _out_ of _patience, _ _will not_ continue to _freeload_ off of me and my servants. If you are living here, you must find a way to be of use." He had Lovino's full attention now. "You have exactly 3 days to find a job and _get to work._ Do not let me find that you are _still_ without a job at the end of 3 days. Is that clear?"

For once, Lovino was speechless.

"Good." Ludwig let out a finished sigh and finally felt his headache slowly begin to fade as he tried to ignore the feeling of guilt for having to raise his voice. He cleared his throat awkwardly and leaned back in his chair. "Well then... You are dismissed."


End file.
